Straight as a Circle
by Love Psycho
Summary: Riku liked Sora but he didn't want to get in the way. But now they are all alone...and Riku's having trouble. SoraxRiku what if story


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did...it would be _crazy_!

_**Straight as a Circle**_

Sora sighed. He knew they were never getting home. After the fight with Xemnas, he and Riku had become stranded in the darkness. But it wasn't so bad. At least...Kairi and the others got away okay. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if they were here too. As much as he would miss Kairi...he wouldn't wish any danger on her. He glanced over at Riku, wondering what was going on in that silver head of his.

------------------------------

Riku peeked at Sora from under his bangs and contained a growl. He and Sora were all alone...he shook himself inside. This wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts. In fact, he should never think like this. But...he couldn't help himself. It had started when he had finally beat Roxas, Sora's Nobody. He had even gotten him to say something just like Sora would during the battle...that thought made him smile. And it had been while Roxas had laid there that he had realized something. And was that he didn't love Kairi anymore.

Well, of course he loved Kairi, but it was more like a brother than before, when it was more like...well he didn't know how to say it. But the feeling had transferred. Transferred to Sora. Now, every time he looked at Sora, that feeling would rise up and beg to be spoken. And Riku couldn't do that. But, really he wanted to. His heart wanted to. And he really wanted to follow his heart, just like Sora did so easily. He had spoken true about that when he mentioned it to Sora. And there really was nothing compared to having Sora as a friend; Sora could _never_ imitate _that_. But he wished it was something more...

He sighed and stood up. He really shouldn't, he had been hurt in the last battle, but he needed to get away from Sora for a bit. He stood by an outcropping of black rock. It had flecks of blue in it that glowed slightly, almost as if it was reflecting the almost light of this dark world.

"Riku...?" Riku jumped at the sound of Sora's voice, close by. Too close. Sora had wandered over to where Riku was. Riku felt the heat rising up in his cheeks. This is what made Sora so god damn attractive. And he didn't need Sora being attractive right now, not when they were the only ones here. "Yeee...Yes, Sora?" he managed to get out. He could just imagine Sora standing there, with that just too cute look of concern on his face. "Riku...are you okay? You looked worried about something. And why did you wander away? There could be Nobodies and Heartless around."

Riku had to remind himself to breath. Sora was concerned because Riku was his friend, not because...Riku shed away from that thought.

---------------------

Sora was worried. He was getting the feeling Riku was avoiding him again. He didn't understand why though; it wasn't as if...

--------------------------

"Riku...it isn't Xehanort's heartless is it?" Riku sighed, relaxing a bit. Enough to chuckle a bit at the thought. "No, Sora, its not Xehanort. I just... I am not quite use to it yet. You know, being myself." Riku could hear Sora's sigh of relief and he relaxed all the way. "That's good. I would hate to have to deal with the return of Xehanort." The sound of Sora shifting slightly came to him. "So...what was it like? You know...being Xehanort's Heartless." Riku smiled slightly, a sad smile. "It was as if...I was darkness itself. I kept my own will this time, commanded the power this time. I felt powerful but..." "But..." Sora prompted. "...I missed my friends. You know, Kairi and you." _Especially you..._ he added quietly to himself.

He had gotten so relaxed at this point, that he wasn't prepared when Sora put his hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to console him. The effect the simple contact had to Riku's body was electric. If he had been struck by lightning, the effect couldn't have been so shocking to his system. His heart beat faster than ever before, his blood raced through his veins, he could feel the heat collecting below, and he wanted to...

**No!** Riku spun around, in an attempt to calm his body down. Too quickly. He over balanced and fell. Right on top of Sora. Before both of them knew it, Sora was pinned beneath Riku's body. This wasn't helping...

-----------------------------

Sora could feel himself blushing. His face and Riku's were _very_ close. "Uh...Riku?" he manged to get out, feeling himself get even redder. Riku didn't seem to be listening. In fact, he didn't really seem to be himself. His eyes were smoldering and something about that was making Sora's heart beat even faster than it already was. Riku leaned in closer. "Ri...Ri..Riku?" Sora managed to gasp out before Riku's mouth crashed into his.

Crashed was right. He didn't know what to think. His mind went blank and he couldn't speak. He felt as if was in a car crash, heading for oblivion. A car crash that couldn't be stopped. Riku's tongue slipped between Sora's teeth and he almost gasped. The current in Riku was seeking passage to Sora and it was going to get there no matter what. It trilled throughout his nerves, wanting even more, before Sora finally managed to get a grip on himself and get enough leverage to push Riku away from him.

Riku rolled away to one side of Sora and the both of them lay gasping, out of breath though it had only taken a few seconds. To them, it felt longer. It was as if many years had past in those few seconds. For all they knew, they did.

Sora shifted slightly and looked over at Riku. He stared back at Sora, not able to speak for a moment. Finally he blushed. "I...I...I don't know what happened...I just..." Riku trailed off, not able to continue. Sora sat up and touched his swollen lips, blushing as he did. He had just had his first kiss stolen by his best friend. Wait, it was also Riku's first kiss as well, right? So did they just traded kisses or something...

(Okay, Sora is useless, lets move on to Riku...)

Riku had also sat up. He couldn't believe he had done such a thing. To Sora! Of all people, he had to kiss Sora! And he had stolen his first kiss to boot. Granted, it was also his first kiss, but still...Sora! Why did he do that? Sora was just his best friend. He wished it was something more, but well...with Kairi and all...

He winced. But Sora had been just too close and the thought had been too tempting, with them being alone and all. It could have been worse...he shuddered as a list of things that were worse than this ran through his mind. (I think he is trying to calm himself down...wait, sexually assaulting Sora is on that list...your not helping yourself Riku...)

(How about we wait a bit so they can calm down first. They are useless right now...)

When Riku finally recovered, he glanced to his side. Sora wasn't there anymore. Riku looked around, trying not to seem too worried. Sora was by the water and...why was he undressing? "Sora?" Riku croaked out, not feeling good. Actually he felt really good but...well...

Sora turned, his shirt almost off, but he was having trouble with a zipper. "Hmmm? What is it, Riku?" "What are you _doing_ Sora?" Riku got out, his voice only a _little_ strangled. Sora blinked. "I'm definitely not clean and I thought, since there is water here and all, I should take a swim. It will make me feel better." "_So__**ra**_..."

Sora blinked, confused. Finally the zipper cooperated and his shirt came off, exposing his wiry figure. Riku had to remind himself to breath again. "But well, you know, what just happened and all..." Riku trailed off, not wanting to go there. Sora blushed slightly at the thought. "Well...it was an accident, right? So it won't happen again." he said hesitantly, starting on his pants. Riku, completely mute, nodded. Sora dived into the water quickly, saving some agony from Riku. He surfaced just as quickly.

"Riku! Why don't you come in?" Riku choked on that. "Wha...What!?" Sora cocked his head. "We are both boys Riku, what is with you?" Riku swallowed, then, since he couldn't think of an excuse that wasn't lame, he nodded. He started getting undressed.

Soon both of them were floating slightly in the water, slightly submerged. Riku glanced over at Sora and stifled a groan. This wasn't good. He and Sora were both completely stark naked. The thought was getting really tempting...

"Riku..." Sora began, looking at Riku carefully out of the corner of his eyes. "Hmmm?" "Well...that, accident...why did it happen?" Sora was blushing slightly, but not as much as Riku was. Riku was currently making tomatoes jealous. Sora drifted over to Riku and stood on the sandy bottom. "Why...why do I feel like its going to happen again?" he asked quietly, so quietly Riku could barely hear him. But he did, and he stood up himself, gazing down at Sora. Sora looked just so...beautiful right now. He carefully traced the line of Sora's face, raising him to look him in the eyes. He stared at him, pink lightly dusting Sora's face, his blue eyes shimmering with a strange light. Riku slowly lowered his face to Sora's. He paused for a moment, their lips barely a breath apart. Then, taking a deep breath, Riku plunged in.

The effect was more amazing than before. Before, lightning had struck. Now, though...it was a complete storm. Riku's tongue lapped at Sora's lips and access was given freely. Sora moaned as the waves of passion flooded him. His arms snaked up of their own accord, lingering on his back, and grasped Riku's silver hair tightly. A whirlwind swept him up and took him far away. His senses broadened then shrunk to only the boy who was kissing him. Riku's hands traveled up and down Sora's back, careful to not going to low though. One hand finally found Sora's spiky hair and griped the bottom of it, massaging the scalp gently.

Then, it was over. They stood there gasping. Sora leaned in, bracing himself against Riku's muscular chest. Why did he do this? He liked Kairi, right. But now...thinking of Kairi didn't give him the same reaction as before. As for Riku... Sora blushed again.

Riku gently pulled Sora closer, resting his chin against Sora's head. "Hey...we should rest now. Come on..." Just as gently, Riku picked up the dazed Sora and carried him back to the shore. Carefully, Riku lay out the Organization robe he had kept, even though he wasn't going to wear it anytime soon. But it would make a good blanket for Sora. Gently, he set Sora down, then headed to their clothes. They were too wet to put them on, but they should be put close for when Sora woke up. Riku carefully padded his clothes into a make shift pillow. He wasn't going to put himself near Sora, not when he looked so...delectable right now.

Sora blinked. "Riku...why are you sleeping out in the open?" He looked over at the silver haired boy, confusion written all over his face. If only he knew he was totally arousing Riku right now with that face...

Riku blushed. "Well...I, uh, well its kind of...you know...ummm, awkward and all..." (okay, that was lame.)

Sora propped himself up on one elbow. "So you admit its not comfortable. Then why not share this? It will at least be warmer." Riku choked. Two words. Not. Good. (_Way_ better than Phil...)

Sora sighed and shook his head. "Its okay Riku. Besides, two people together make more body heat. I don't want to care for a sick Riku when we have no medicine." Riku blinked, opened his mouth then closed it with a snap. Sora, unconsciously, was making puppy eyes. Which always could convince Riku to do something he knows he will regret later on. And since it was also _Sora_, the Sora he had kissed not once but _twice_...

A few minutes later, Riku and Sora are cuddled together, sharing the pitiful covering of the robe. Riku stifled a groan. He was...wanting Sora even more now. Sora peered over at Riku, noticing his pained expression. So, Sora did a split second decision. One he hoped he wouldn't regret...

Riku couldn't contain his gasp when Sora wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "So...Sora?" he squeaked out, though later he would deny it. "Its warmer if we are closer," Sora peered up at Riku, careful not to look him in the eyes. "Besides..." his cheeks were dusted with pink at this point. "Its...comfortable."

Breath Riku. Breath. Riku was definitely having trouble breathing. He lowered his face to Sora's, so he was looking into the shimmering depths of Sora's eyes. "You...aren't scared of what might happen?" he whispered, sending shivers up and down Sora's spine. Mute, he nodded. He cleared his throat. "No...actually, I wouldn't mind..." he managed to get out.

Riku stared into Sora's eyes, noting how the shimmering was intensifying. He swallowed. Carefully he touched Sora's cheek, drawing invisible designs on it. Then, suddenly Riku's lips were against Sora's and...he didn't need anything else. Heat built up to a point that it was burning them, but they wanted more. So much more...

Riku pulled away suddenly, gasping for breath. Somehow he had ended up on top of Sora. Sora gazed up at him, lips slightly parted, cheeks dusted with pink flushed from the heat they had created and passion. Moaning slightly, Sora reached out to Riku, wanting more of the heat, the passion. A lump caught at Riku's throat at the sight. Sora looked even more like a child than normal, that action pulling at the strings in his heart. Riku took a deep breath, knew what was coming, and dived in, this time even more throughly than before. And Sora...Sora let him in.

By the shore a bottle with a piece of paper in it rests for a moment. Then, the waves take in away again. Good thing too...for now it won't do what it should have...things have changed, beyond anyones control. But one day, they will come back. They will have to leave and go...home. Or maybe...they are already home...

* * *

My first gay fic! Not the best I know but...I just started okay? Anyway, Review please! It makes me so happy! 


End file.
